1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to golf carts, riding lawnmowers, machinery, and similar vehicles; to such vehicles with an air movement system for the comfort of persons operating or being transported by the vehicles; and to methods for providing for the comfort of such persons.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art reveals a variety of vehicles such as golf carts, riding lawnmowers, machinery and similar vehicles and a variety of systems for heating and/or cooling persons driving or being transported by such vehicles. In many environments, persons on such vehicles are subjected to a hot climate and, often, to severe heat which limits their activity. Also, many of these vehicles have a canopy or roof that not only transmits and conveys heat to the vehicle's occupants, but also traps heat above and around the heads and necks of the occupants.
The prior art discloses a variety of portable fans and heaters, many with fixtures or apparatuses for selectively mounting them on any suitable support. Many of these fans and heaters have adjustable mounting apparatus so that they may be directed in any chosen direction. Representative devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,343; 4,850,804; and 4,799,850 [all fully incorporated herein for all purposes] and in the prior art cited in these patents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,292; 6,325,362; 6,202,394; 6,158,140; 5,613,371; 4,899,931; and 5,112,535 disclose typical prior art vehicles with air systems and all of these patents are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
There is a need, recognized by the present inventor, for a vehicle that dissipates heat around and above the heads of occupants of the vehicle.